User blog:DegrassiFTW27/TDRPW Interviews Series One, Number Two: Rocky
Happy days are here again! Yes indeed, TDRPW interviews #2 is out, let's get to it! You joined us a week or two after Chip's first started, what was your first experience with the gang? It was aight at first. I came in after being linked from GO's wiki, and I recognized most the people from other places(including you) and I was just like "oh sweet, a place for the cool peeps to hang out and chit chat. I got close to some people and fit in pretty well, although in September things sorta changed with me, personality wise ' You are known as one of the crazier personalities in TDRPW, what's the difference between real world Rocky and what we see? ' Honestly, it depends when and where I am. Most people know me as this shy, sweet guy, while others who know me better tend to discover a more open, crazy side of me, somewhat similar to how I am here on Wikia. My mood changes a LOT, not sure if I would consider my self to be bi-polar or anything, but my mood can change easily and it effects my decisions an even the way I associate with others. Why is DJ your favorite TD character, or at least one of them? ''' LOL he isn't my favorite. Anyone who looks at my rankings will see he isn't even in my top 5. But I'm not sure what got me attached to him. I think it started around TDA tbh, and continued through WT. Idk he just seems like the kind of character of while you don't necessarily relate to, in a way yo wanna feel bad for most of the sh*t he gets put through. I just remember one day in early August 2013, at the TD Wiki the peeps there wanted to do a "rp" and asked me to join so I said sure, why not. And I chose DJ cus I wasn't ready to pick a more whacky character to play as, and it sort of carried on from there, through Chip's wiki and nowadays. '''What has been the most fun you had in an RP? Hmmm... While beating up Blaineley as DJ in that episode of Total Drama Underdogs is close, the most fun I had would have to be a tie between the first sex mature RP we did back in September, and of course, the original TDWD B) You seem to be a fan of the Simpsons, favorite episode? Jesus man idk there are literally over 550 episodes and even if you take out the less superior newer ones that still narrows down to around 200-300. But I guess the ones that stick out to me the most are the one where Homer reunites with his long-lost rich half brother(voiced by Danny DeVito) and the one where Grandpa Simpson discovers that his military buddy whom he thought died in battle during WWII was actually alive living a relaxing life on a remote island. And if they count, the Treehouse Horror specials are always great You and RJ have had a long feud but at first you guys were friends. At what point do you think this bad blood started? ' When RJ came back in December'ish, he still seemed the same. He started to drool over shitty ideas related to Blood vs Water, but I didn't let it get to me much. But then around January it got worse when he went total fuq boi mode(along with Fiz) and would constantly fangirl over it and quote it in regular talk as well as in RP's(it annoyed the fuck outta me when he would always go ":O #Blindside!" whenever someone got eliminated). And yeah, the rest is history. '''Least favorite Survivor Season? ' Is this a troll question? Redemption Island is the only correct answer to that. 'We know what TV series you like, but how about movies? ' I always loved Pixar movies. Especially Toy Story, those movies ARE my childhood. Also, as I hit puberty at around age 12, I really go into horror movies and pretty much became some know-it-all about them and their history. And that sort of carries on in my blood to this day. I can get into pretty much any type of movie these days, with Action being the only genre I'm sorta iffy about. I'm pretty much what people would call a movie buff. As for favorite movies, my favorite of all time is The Shawshank Redemption. Others following include JAWS, Psycho, Toy Story, The Green Mile, Stand By Me, the original 1933 King Kong, Superman(1978), Finding Nemo, and Bowfinger. 'Gary Busey seems to be a running gag for you, do you happen to actual enjoy any of his work? ' He's weird as f*ck but that's due to his motorcycle accident. But in terms of what he's done, he's been in a lot of good, classic movies. Such as Silver Bullet, Predator 2, that movie where the one dude from American Pie was a kid and he had a super arm and played baseball, The Gingerdead Man....... Um, yeah. '''Least favorite Breaking Bad character? Uh I don't know, I guess that b*tch Skyler. Why do you not like The Walking Dead? I don't hate Walking Dead. I still watch it. I just think the how has become too overexposed especially ever since the second half of Season 3. To me, the best part of the show was it being a drama about a group of strangers working together to survive the unspeakable, but since the second half of Season 3 it's just been all action and cheap gore porn. The acting has become a lot more hammy, and it's become far more farfetched. Such as like how tf would characters like Beth and Carol now how to shoot so accurately? Unless they took classes from John Wayne's grandson I'd like to know. Beth is annoying and is the worst thing about Season 4. Carl is still a little c*nt. And I stopped caring for a lot of the characters now. It's just all a complete mess. Favorite Songs/Bands? Favorite bands would include Def Leppard. Followed by Three Days Grace, The Offspring, Queen, Metallica, Hollywood Undead, and more recently, Imagine Dragons(mainly because of their song "Demons"). As for rap/Hip-Hop, it's alright, but I mainly prefer the "old school" stuff like Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, etc. Eminem is pretty good too I guess. I honestly can adapt to all genres of music except for Country. And I love music from all time periods as I have songs on my iPod that ranges from as early as the 60's up to the current decade in the 2010's. Also, my favorite song will probably always be "Animal" by Def Leppard. Gives you a good feeling from beginning to end. Anything you'd like to get off your chest? Yes. I know most of you don't agree with me in a lot of departments: TV/Movie opinions, political stuff, music, religion, etc. But you have to respect me as a person. I don't expect to agree with people on anything, but I try to respect others of different views as much as possible. If you can't come to agreement with that, then too bad. Also, the cashews keep disappearing and somebody gonna get their ass kicked. Vote for Rocky 2016. Fiz, I love you. And also I would just like to say it's Twenty-Fourteen" not "Two-Thousand and Fourteen", we are living in the 2010's, not the 2000's, so get it right, you uneducated plebs! So peace, love, and unity! B) ______ Rocky, everybody! Tell me in the comments if you enjoyed this interview and who knows, once we get through the first set we can have a repeat, but before then we have RJ's interview! Category:Blog posts